


Fang Ten, Dudes!

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [9]
Category: New Teen Titans
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick visits Roy for a little night surfing.





	Fang Ten, Dudes!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Drawlloween.

Dick followed Roy down the beach, both of them carrying surfboards.

“I’m telling you, night surfing is where it’s at,” Roy said as they made their way to the water. There was a group of five other guys already there, and they waved when they caught sight of Roy and Dick.

“The waves are great tonight, bro!” one of them yelled.

Roy waved as they caught up to the group. “This is my friend I told you about. Dick, these are the guys.”

Dick was introduced to a whirlwind of names. They were all oddly pale for surfers, but Dick shrugged it off.

“Head on in,” Roy said to Dick. “I gotta talk for a minute.”

Dick nodded and made his way towards the water. The breeze carried Roy’s words down the beach, but they made no sense. Something about Roy being the only one to do any biting on someone.

A minute later, Roy caught up with Dick. “Sorry about that. Just had to lay some ground rules. You know what vamps can be like.”

Dick laughed and playfully shoved Roy. Still, he stuck closer to him than usual.

You know, just in case.


End file.
